


Honour and bruises

by raggedy_ginger



Series: Fists and fluff [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall is smug and knows all because of his beard of secrets, Cassandra cleans up as usual, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mild descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: Cassandra Pentaghast is an inspiring, beautiful and brilliant warrior, worthy of respect and admiration. So when you hear some soldiers talking smack about her, you smack them. But of course the Seeker disapproves





	

"Seeker of the truth? More like seeker of her own doom." I clenched my jaw and tried to contain my growing anger at the slanderous words.   
"I can't believe the Divine recruited a Nevarran runaway noble." There were sounds of agreement from the men behind me as my body went rigid and taut as I restrained the urge to maul the fools speaking ill of my favourite Seeker.   
"She's just a glorified thug. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who blew up the chantry for some insane reason of hers." The last of my patience wore thin at that comment and my temper flared violently.   
Whirling around I lunged at the small group of cowardly men with my fists clenched and teeth bared in a vicious snarl. I barrelled into them without a thought.   
It was short and brutal and I only grew angrier with every blow I landed on them, even though I felt the satisfying crunch of bone and give of flesh beneath my fists.   
"That 'Nevarran runaway noble'," I hissed furiously as I knocked one of them to the ground and pressed my knee into his sternum and clamped down on his throat with my hand. "Is a better warrior and person than you'll ever be."   
His hands clawed weakly at my arm as he nodded fearfully.   
There was a harsh blow to the back of my head and I roared and instinctively turned around to throw myself at the attacker, only to be drawn into a strong broad chest while arms wrapped around me in a bear hug. I wriggled stubbornly and tried to slip out of the embrace but the arms only tightened.   
"Calm yourself." The familiar voice of Blackwall tried to soothe and I only struggled harder.   
"Bring the Herald to my chambers please, Blackwall." I twisted in Blackwall's arms to catch a glimpse of the Nevarran Seeker's back as she strode into the castle. 

Blackwall set me down on Cassandra's bed and gave me a knowing smirk and leaving the room with a nod to the Seeker.   
There was tense silence for a while as she gathered cloths and bandages while her pretty lips were twisted into a displeased scowl that made my insides twist.   
She knelt in front of me, setting a bowl of warm water and other things at her side.   
"You are too reckless, those soldiers are calling you a rage demon of the Fade. I don't approve of this type of behaviour." Her disappointment brought a shamed flush to my bruised cheeks and I didn't even try to defend myself.   
Cassandra sighed wearily and brought up a wet cloth to wipe the blood on my face. I flinched as she roughly wiped my split lip and she drew back suddenly.   
"I apologise... I didn't mean-"   
"It's fine, Seeker." I murmured quietly and she returned to what she was doing with a gentler touch.  
"I have never seen you so vengeful out of battle." She commented with a pointed look which I ignored. "Nor are you easily provoked."   
I simply shrugged and Cassandra sighed, although she was slightly rougher in her ministrations now that she was growing annoyed.  
"You really are as reckless as I first thought. You cannot get into brawls when you are now the face and leader of the Inquisition-"   
"They were insulting you." I cut her off suddenly while frowning. "Those half wits were insulting you, Lady Seeker... And I wasn't going to stand by and allow them to get away with that slander."   
She froze, her expression one of contemplation and vague confusion. "You... you were defending me?" Her usually confident voice was so unsure now and I met her gaze head on.   
"I find that when it comes to you I do not think so much as I feel. And my emotions were far too strong to ignore." A faint red blush dusted her cheeks as she cleared her throat and started to tend to my bruised and bleeding hands.   
Her touch was very gentle and almost lingering as she ran the warm cloth over my knuckles. Hesitantly I drew her calloused hand into my own, tracing the lines of her weathered palm and the loving the way she let her fingers curl into my hand.   
"Thank you... I am used to others attacking my honour but not defending it." Her voice was soft as she looked up at me with her intense eyes.   
I smiled in response and entwined my fingers in her own. "You are welcome, Cassandra."   
And she smiled back.


End file.
